Battle of Helm's Deep (WOTA)
The Battle of Helm's Deep was a massive grand-scale battle that took place in Helm's Deep during the War of the Ring. After King Théoden Ednew of Rohan was freed from Gríma Wormtongue's influence, Saruman assembles a massive army of 10,000,000 breeded Uruk-Hai to march towards the kingdom of Rohan and eliminate the Rohirrim. While Gandalf, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Iron Man, Rescue, Doctor Strange, and the Iron Legion had left to get help and reach out to their other allies from Earth, New Asgard, Vanaheim, New Xandar, and other worlds, the Defenders, Southstone Rangers, Chaste, Hand, STRIKE, Rivals, Dogs of Hell, Stylers, Yangsi Gonshi, French Foreign Legion, Bratva Boys, Golden Tigers, Policia Militar del Perú, Carbone Crime Family, Black Widow Ops Program, Academic Decathlon Team, Crane Sisters, Avengers, Heroes for Hire, Secret Warriors, and the New Warriors of the Avengers Resistance were left to provide their aid and support to the Rohirrim. While Théoden went to the Fords of Isen to make peace with the Dunlendings of the Dynion Ingnaut, Edoras was under attack by the Wights that were trying to lay siege on Edoras, only for the Avengers Resistance to defeat them, preventing any casualties. Knowing that his people and allies weren't going to be safe, Théoden quickly orders an evacuation and travel to the ancient city of the Hornburg, located in Helm's Deep. However, during the journey, they were attacked by a massive pack of Warg-Riders that were sent by Saruman as part of his plan to slow them down, but the plan was a failure. While Aragorn and Jessica Jones were missing, everyone believed they were dead, but in truth, Jessica managed to save Aragorn from drowning and the two would travel to Helm's Deep to inform the news of Saruman's army of Uruk-Hai coming from Isengard and were to approach by nightfall. The Armies Anchorite Sect The Anchorite Sect choose to hide away from civilization, tending sheep and pigs for blood and keeping themselves hidden from the outside world. They never trusted the other sects in the Vampire Nation, who had served as one of humanity's allies for a long time. Despite their differences with one another and their ways of survival, more than 473 Vampires of the Anchorite Sect chose to gather with the other sects of the Vampire Nation to align with the Ultimate Alliance in defeating Sauron's forces. Army of Thunder The Army of Thunder was main military force of the Seven Cities. Considered to be the largest, it would come to aid the Last Alliance in its war against the Dark Lord Sauron. Now that Sauron has returned, the Army of Thunder must play another part in aiding those that are willing to stand against the Dark Lord once and for all. More than 102,000 warriors from all Seven Cities rallied together in the Army of Thunder and ventured into Arda. Black Widow Ops Program The Black Widow Ops Program was one of Russia's espionage training programs. Based at the Red Room facility, it had been a Cold War program to train the most deadliest female spies in the world. When Sauron prepared his plans to conquer all worlds, 48 operatives of the Black Widow Ops Program were sent to aid the Avengers Resistance, despite being an enemy organization which refused to help HYDRA due to siding with the Dark Lord. Every operative station themselves on top of the Deeping Wall. Breffrindiau Is the name of a clan of Drúedain that lived the eastern Woodlands and Foothills of Enedhwaith. They were allies of the Dynion Ingnaut who had renewed the friendship of their ancient Haladinic kinsmen with the Drû-Folk. More than 480 Drúedain Warriors answered the call in aiding the Dunland Resistance and aided the Rohirrim in their fight against Saruman's army. Despite being few in number, these warriors were highly elite and trained for days to be the greatest amongst their kin. All the Drúedain Warriors station themselves on top of the Deeping Wall and never miss when firing their arrows. Calluk Tribe A tribe of Hill Giants, who had settled with the Dunlendings for ages, claimed the lower foothills and downs their home and were for the most part relatively peaceful Farmers and Herders, but in truth, they could be great warriors. The Hill Giants of the Calluk Tribe supported the Dunland Resistance and were involved in driving a number of enemy troops from Isengard. When Saruman prepared to send a massive army to eliminate his enemies, more than 2,400 Calluk Hill Giants traveled to Helm's Deep and garrison themselves in different positions within every corner of the Hornburg (inside and outside). Crimson Hawks The Crimson Hawks was another Asgardian miitary force that existed on another world inhabited by Asgardians. Serving as allies to King Odin, the Crimson Hawks would be instrumental into coming to aid his armies in any conflict that erupts. An army of 396,000 warriors of the Crimson Hawks had assembled together. Dogs of Hell The Dogs of Hell was a motorcycle club with many chapters scattered throughout the United States of America. More than 18,000 bikers joined the Avengers Resistance when Sauron was preparing his plans to invade countless worlds, including Earth. They couldn't bring their motorcycles due to traveling to the planet Arda, so they had to travel by foot. Carrying different types of weapons, they fought in the Battle of Edoras and would station themselves from behind the Deeping Wall. Dwarves of Thrór's Coomb As part of the Dunland Resistance, a massiev army of 175,000 Firebeard and Longbeard Dwarven warriors, including 5,000 Goat Riders and 300 elite Dwarves on 60 Chariots came from Thrór's Coomb to provide their aid to the Rohirrim. Despite being friends with the Dunlendings and Rohirrim, they considered themselveds neutral due to their refusal in choosing sides. However, when Saruman unleashed his army, the Dwarves of Thrór's Coomb choose to provide their aid and support to the Rohirrim in their war against Saruman's massive army from Isengard. Dynion Ingnaut The Dunlendings were part of a large faction called the Dynion Ingnaut, in which they chose to return to the ways of their forefathers and had renewed the friendship with the Breffrindiau and later the Rohirrim when King Théoden made peace with them as a way to unite and defeat Saruman's armies. More than 128,000 Dunlendings, including a cavalry of 2,800 Dunlending Warg Riders, met with King Théoden outside the gates of Edoras. After the parley, the rebel Chieftains, including their High Chieftain, accepted Théoden's offer and traveled to meet with him at Helm's Deep. Fangorn Forest Fangorn Forest was a forest beneath the southeastern flank of the Misty Mountains. The Ents and Huorns didn't want to get involved in the war against Saruman, but when Saruman had devastated much of the landscape, Treebeard had a change of heart and summoned an army of Ents and Huorns to aid their allies and attack Isengard head-on. The Huorns were tasked to assist in eliminating the remains of Saruman's Uruk-Hai while Treebeard led the Ents to attack Isengard. Forgiven The Forgiven was known to be a faction of vampires that live in Japan. Aligned with the Vampire Nation, the Forgiven had lived in peace with the people of Japan and used their vampire methods to survive like they have for a thousand years. Now that Sauron has returned, the Vampires of the Forgiven were among the factions that banned together to aid their allies in their fight against the Dark Lord Sauron. Led by Raizo Kodo, more than vampires of the Forgiven answered the call. Galadhrim Warriors The Galadhrim Warriors served as the defence forces of Lothlórien. They were elite Elven troops armed with swords and longbows who protected capital city of Caras Galadhon. While the rest of Galadhrim forces station themselves around Lothlórien, Haldir commands an army of 150,000 Light Elves, including a massive cavalry of 14,000 Elven Elk Riders, marched for a couple of days to aid Théoden's people in the defense of Helm's Deep. Golden Tigers The Golden Tigers is a Triad criminal organization based in New York City. In the wake of the Hand's defeat, they decided to fill the power vacuum in Chinatown criminal underworld. However, when Davos was a threat, the Golden Tigers made peace with Yangsi Gonshi. When Sauron has returned, Colleen Wing rallied the Golden Tigers and the Yangsi Gonshi to join the Avengers Resistance in helping defeat Sauron. Goliaths Thanks to Doctor Hank Pym, who designed the Goliath Serum as part of Project G.O.L.I.A.T.H., more than 6,700 members, men and women alike, who passed countless tests on how to control their abilities, were injected with the serum and volunteered with S.H.I.E.L.D. to assist the remaining allies in the Ultimate Alliance. House Bregadal One of the noble houses of Rohan. Under the rule of Lord Gamling Bregadal, House Bregadal had a difficult relationship with House Eórl, in which Gamling blamed Thengel and Aragorn for failing to arrive after losing his lover during the war against the Dunlendings. He chose not to aid Théoden due to his failure in protecting Rohan, but when he heard the news from Gandalf that Saruman is sending his army to slaughter the people of Rohan, Gamling had a change of heart and led more than 68,000 Rohirrim Soldiers and Shieldmaidens, including a cavalry of 1,600 riders to reinforce the allied forces defending the Hornburg. House Réneward One of the largest houses of Rohan, House Réneward settled in the Stonedeans. When Saruman had been attacking and claiming Rohan, Rénewardings resisted while Gríma Wormtongue is in control. Now that Théoden is freed and Gríma banished, House Réneward openly moved their fellow citizens and soldiers to Helm's Deep. A total of 43,000 Rohirrim Soldiers and Shieldmaidens, including a cavalry of 2,200 riders, garrison in all corners of the Hornburg. House Windhelm Considered to be one of the smallest houses that settle in the Penmark, House Windhelm was one of the Rohirrim houses that took refuge in Helm's Deep, but only small force of 4,200 Rohirrim Soldiers and Shieldmaidens, including cavalry of 1,700 riders, were part of King Théoden's army. Despite being low in their numbers, House Windhelm's soldiers and shieldmaidens were known to be incredibly fast like the wind and trained for many days to defeat their enemies in combat. Éothain Windhelm, who had just become the new Lord of House Windhelm, commanded his soldiers on top of the Deeping Wall. House Yelloweye A large noble house that lived somewhere in Eriador and served as an ally to Lord Saruman of Isengard. Lord Huva of House Yelloweye paid his tribute to Saruman and led a massive army of 216,000 soldiers and a mounted cavalry of 9,600 riders. When the allied armies managed to overwhelm the Uruks, Huva led his forces to retreat to Helm's Dike, but chose to surrender while the Lord of House Yelloweye was slain by Aragorn due to his refusal in surrendering. Howling Commandos Thought to have been inactive, the Howling Commandos was reorganized by the Seven and continued to serve as one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s elite combat units on Earth. With new members within the team, the Howling Commandos now prepare for war against the Dark Lord Sauron and accompany their allies to aid the other allied forces. Iron Legion The Iron Legion was once a group of Iron Man armors and droids used primarily to guard and protect civilians when the Avengers are fighting perilous battles in populated areas. Now the Iron Legion consists of people, who were loyal supporters to Tony Stark. More than 34,000 members of the Iron Legion, who had followed the Avengers Resistance to Arda and went back to Earth to rally the other allied forces to put a stop to Sauron once and for all. Jumlin The Jumlin were a group of highly peaceful vampires associated with Native American lore and lived for centuries in protecting their lands. Now living within the future, the Jumlin were among the vampire factions that united within the Vampire Nation to join the rest of the allied armies in confronting Sauron's massive horde armies on Arda. Kreiger Sect The Vampires of the Kreiger Sect were one of the strongest vampire sects in the Vampire Nation. Having a rivalry with the Claw Sect, the Kreiger Sect would unite with the other sectes in the Vampire Nation to assist their allies in the Ultimate Alliance. Legion of the White Hand Saruman managed to use his alchemy to breed a massive army of 10,000,000 Uruk-Hai as his own soldiers. These Uruks were much different than the ones that lived in the land of Mordor. While Saruman had been marshling the rest of his non-Uruk forces in Isengard, more than 2,000 armored Olog-Hai were ordered by Saruman to move the towers and the massive battering ram called the Wise. Saruman also used a powerful spell to control more than 100 massive Stone Giants, but since they were slow in a way, they arrived much later in the midst of the battle. A massive cavalry of 42,000 Uruk Warg-Riders are part of the battle. Light Elves of Amon Lind The Light Elves of Amon Lind were one of the greatest fighters that supported the Dunland Resistance during the War of the Ring. While the rest of elven forces defended the city of Amon Lind, an army of 31,000 Light Elves, including a cavalry of 8,200 Elven Elk Riders, traveled to Helm's Deep to aid the Rohirrim and their allies in defending the city from Saruman's armies like they use to during the War of the Last Alliance. Pollen Nation Known to be great allies to the Fantastic Force, the Pollen Nation, led by the Bee Queen, agreed to assist in helping their allies in the Ultimate Alliance in their fight against Sauron due to threat he would cause against their world and others. Rivals The Rivals was once a gang of criminals that operated in New York City. Now, it has become a resistance in Harlem under the leadership of Luke Cage, who had just rallied about 25,000 rebels in Harlem to align with the Avengers Resistance. S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. is an extra-governmental military counter-terrorism and intelligence agency, tasked with maintaining both national and global security. When Sauron has returned and becomes a global threat, S.H.I.E.L.D. had sent S.T.R.I.K.E. as a backup front while the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s personnel were making preparations for the upcoming war against the Dark Lord's allied forces. Along with 15 Helicarriers, S.H.I.E.L.D. is among the rest of the allied armies in the Ultimate Alliance. Warhawks The Warhawks was the main military force on the planet Olympia home of the Olympians, Satyrs, Centaurs, Minotaurs, and other sentients. They played a huge role in the Last Alliance against the Dark Lord thousands of years ago and now they must assist in joining the Ultimate Alliance. The total number of warriors that were rallied on Olympia was 498,000. Worldburner Legion More than 10,000 Asgardian warriors of the Worldburner Legion, who had long since been exiled by Odin, had lived somewhere far north of Arda. Upon hearing the news of Sauron's return of Odin, who convinced them to fight, the Worldburner Legion unleashed the might of their fury and had been running down south for miles and did not bother to stop. They were the first to arrive at Helm's Deep and mainly stationed themselves outside the Hornburg to provide backup for the Light Elven and Rohirrim Cavalries. History Prelude After Théoden was freed by the benevolent Wizard Gandalf and Scarlet Witch from the influence of Gríma Wormtongue and the traitorous Saruman, the King of Rohan received word from Lord Éothain of House Windhelm of the Westfold being invaded by the Dunlendings and the rest of Rohan's forces had been scattered. Fearing for the safety of his people in the city of Edoras, Théoden decided to lead them to the safety of Helm's Deep. First Wave Riders of the Night During the long night, a full cavalry of 2,200 riders of House Réneward, 6,700 riders of House Eórl, 1,200 riders of House Drenghorn, 1,800 riders of House Forstrang, 5,900 Rohirrim Soldiers and Shieldmaidens+900 riders of House Eásternward, 1,700 riders of House Windhelm, 14,000 Elven Elk Riders of Lórien, 2,800 Dunlending Warg Riders of the Dynion Ingnaut, and 8,200 Elven Elk Riders of Amon Lind assembled under the leadership of Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter. Wall of Fire While the Rohirrim, Elven, and Dunlending cavalries, including the warriors of the Worldburner Legion, were fighting off the Warg-Riders in the midst of the battle with Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, Scott Lang, and Hope Van Dyne, Stryker decided to send out the Uruk infantry forces to charge. That was when Sunspot was quick enough to use his powers to create a wall of fire and a lot of Uruks were burnt to death. However, he soon heard the sound of thunder and contacted Rogers and Carter that the wall of fire won't hold for long, and his powers won't work while it rains. Luke Cage, holding his wounded half-brother in his arms, had been tossing several Wargs and Uruks out of his way as he had been heading towards the main gate of the Deeping Wall. Dozens of Uruks, espically those mounted on their wargs, chased after them. That was when Bucky and the French Foreign Legion emerge from the gate and shoot them down. Falcon and Bluebird load up their weapons and fly down to help as well and prevent dozens more from heading to the gate, but giving Luke a chance to reach the main gate in time and have his brother taken to safety. Category:Battles Category:War of the Ring